


A Collection of Nectar

by KadeJaneStoker



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Floof, Multi, One Shot, Other, soft shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadeJaneStoker/pseuds/KadeJaneStoker
Summary: A collection of one-shots from many trades, particularly from the Cyberpunk fandom.
Relationships: Goro Takemura & Male V, Goro Takemura & V
Kudos: 12





	A Collection of Nectar

**Author's Note:**

> This One-shot is a lovely result of a trade between me and scaredycat-doodles on Tumblr. This details a one-shot between their V and Goro.

“I think it’s safe to say, we should never do that again,” V mused through his broken lip. It was an attempt to break the silence in the car. The stagnating silence occurred when he and Goro limped to the car after a skirmish. Said skirmish was accidental. V wanted to take Goro out sightseeing, much to the disgruntlement of the Arasaka bodyguard. What he wanted to do, was lay low and wait until the parade.

Was V stubborn? Hell yea. What was the one thing Goro didn’t master in his years of training? Stubbornness. And so, a point was given to V who managed to convince him to take a drive with him.

However, somehow V and Goro got caught in the crosshairs of a gunfight between the Tyger claws and the Maelstroms. They barely drove out with their lives, but some decided to follow after. V’s driving was shit as usual, and it was safe to say the blood trickling down his mouth and nose came from a pothole. 

Goro looked worse for wear as he was grazed by a couple of bullets as he picked off the scraps and more blood trickled down his head. His normally neatly tied hair, was now messy with strands big and small. He said nothing, only glaring at the road with gritted teeth. For a second, Goro’s eyes turned from their casual silver to the burning orange. The ones V last saw before he got bitchslapped into unconscious. V took it as a sign to shut up and keep his eyes on the road. Which was what he did...Except only to pull out his jacket and held it out to Goro.

The bodyguard’s eyes flared, yet his eyebrows raised. V rolled his eyes.

“They’re for the grazes, rip them up to use as bandages to stop the bleeding.”

Goro’s eyes narrowed, almost softening, as he gently took the jacket. He noticed that this was a fond jacket of V’s, one had someone tried to take it would’ve been met with a broken nose and a ripped ear. Even though he was the one responsible for this mess, he was sorry for his initial glare. Silently Goro ripped apart pieces of the jacket meticulously, with the intent of it being stitchable once they were treated. But even now with the kerfuffle, the view of Night City was somewhat enjoyable to Goro.

But the stoic bodyguard within him said that it was foolish to drop his guard in a place like this. So he only stayed silent through the entire thing, until they arrived at V’s place. V felt awkward the entire way through. Goro was deep in thought however over V’s small act. His arm was covered in strips of the jacket, with small amounts of blood dripping on the ground from his sleeve.

When the door slid opened, Goro was surprised. Shocked, though he didn’t show it. The interior was cleaner, bare even. It was such a stark contrast compared to V’s chaotic style, how he would just charge headfirst into gunfire. How he would be so impulsive with his decisions like dragging out a bodyguard out for sightseeing when they should’ve waited until the parade and laid low as intended. This...empty isolation showed a completely different side of the V he’s seen in Night City. Come to think of it, this is the first time Goro has ever been to V’s place, to begin with. 

“Take a seat on the couch, I’ll go look for the first aid kit,” V suggested as he disappeared to the bathroom.

Goro only nodded and slowly walked over to the couch. It didn’t groan as the leather did at the diner, where they first met. He felt like he could sink into a soft abyss. Not long after he sat down, V came back out with a large white box. Sitting next to him, the box clicked open, and in it was an array of traditional medicine, the archaic means before ripper docs and trauma teams.

V got the medical alcohol out along with a couple of cotton balls. He looked back at Goro, a bit awkwardly, to Goro it was an indication that he’d need to take his shirt off. Without saying a word, he silently took off his jacket before unbuttoning his shirt. Up until now, V had only seen the cords and metal that encompassed his lower jaw before devouring his neck into something machinal.

But even then, it didn’t V for the extent of Arasaka’s implants. Strips of silver plate kissed his sternum and parts of his ribs. Bits of implements were scattered all over his arms and ample flesh. That was not what V just saw though. He saw how uncomfortable Goro look, as though he was exposed. V made a note to make this quick because never had he seen him in such an unknown state. After everything he did, V felt so bad for the bodyguard.

So he went to work and dabbed all over where the grazes were. Goro’s body tensed up, trying to hold everything back avoiding so much as letting out a hiss. At least it was only just his right arm, V thought. He had no idea how old Goro was, only knowing he was older than V. Yet, he was toned with the body of a 30-year-old, someone still in action. Yet his implants gave off an impression of something inhuman contrasting with his face and the rest of his body of flesh. He was an odd Schrodinger of Greek’s Adonis and Goya’s Kronos.

As he finished cleaning his arm, he applied fresh bandages. Goro observed him softly. It seemed within this space of isolation and emptiness that a vulnerability was shared between the two of them. There was no Arasaka, no Gangs, no one was going to pop out and kill them. It was only just the two of them in silence. That was until Goro broke the silence.

“Up until the skirmish, I did have a good time...how is it said? Sightseeing?” Goro asked as he turned his gaze up to meet V’s. He was a little surprised to hear this coming from Goro himself. But he didn’t laugh at his gentleness and only nodded.

“Thanks, I uh, had a good time too,” V answered with a small smile as he finished binding the last bandage over his bicep. “Though now, I gotta do the face. Might sting a little, just to warn you.”

Goro only nodded, straightening up. He was used to pain, having been through situations worse than this. But never did he have gentle hands caring for him as V did now. This time when the alcohol-soaked cotton made contact, he didn’t hold back his pain. Small hisses came out as Goro gritted his teeth. It did sting, but not just a little. Such was the nature of humanity, where a little alcohol could set afire mortal nerves.

The distance between them was closer now, but that didn’t concern Goro. What concerned him, were V’s bloodied hands, nose, and lips. Goro reached out for the swabs and alcohol while V wiped his cuts. V looked confused.

“You are injured just as I am. It wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t do the same for you,” Goro clarified as he soaked the cotton balls. V’s face turned red, but Goro paid no attention to that. He couldn’t ponder on feelings, it wasn’t his place as bodyguard to have such things. But Saburo was dead, so would it be possible? Such turmoil devoured Goro deep down.

As V was gentle to him, Goro was to V, gently dabbing over the knuckles. But his hands slipped into his and Goro was shocked at the softness contrasting with the callousness of his hands. It was his turn for his face to blossom red. The two were silent, but it was understood.

That no matter what, here was where they could be intimate, and all within a world away from the violence of Night City.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! I had a blast working on this and it feels nice writing cyberpunk stuff like this for the first time. I may upload more depending on if I get any other trades or if I need to get some rambling out. Anyways go check out scaredycat-doodles or else Johnny Silverhand will spook ya! They're super cool!
> 
> Anyways Imma go get some water. Hope you guys get some water and good food in ya! Also hope you guys are having a good time wherever you are and I'll see ya guys later!


End file.
